One more soul to the call
by Rhape
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri Nikiforov, a married couple, try to spend a quiet holiday in the town of Silent Hill, not knowing that they had arrived at the wrong time to do so. A horror story with Silent Hill's elements. Viktuuri
1. Love Psalm

**Hello! I'm Rhape Seuhans. I'm here to bring you a Halloween special. Is a crossover from Silent HillXYuri on ice. Well... it's not exactly a crossover, since no Silent Hill character will appear in this story.**

 **By the way. You don't need to have played the Silent Hill to understand the story, but you will enjoy the references better if you have played the SH game and watched the YOI ;D**

 **This is the first chapter of, I hope, three or four more.**

 **Warnings:**  
 **World and alternate history.**  
 **References to homophobia.**  
 **Light gore.**  
 **Blood and wounds.**  
 **Fluff and angst.**  
 **Viktor and Yuuri are married ~**

 **(I promise there will be a happy ending).**

* * *

During their trip on the road, Yuuri Nikiforov was looking at Lake Toluca in the comfort of the passenger seat, while his husband, Viktor Nikiforov, was the one who was driving. Yuuri admired the green tones of the trees, the closeness of the mountains and the expanse of the water while photographing the beautiful panorama.

Of course. That was before the mist appeared and covered everything that was a kilometer away, ruining the beautiful and relaxing view. Perhaps, when they were close enough to Silent Hill, the town where they would go to vacation, the gray and gloomy atmosphere, that accompanied them from the last half hour, would finally change back to a more cheerful view.

"I didn't remember this place was so... abandoned." Viktor commented when their car passed the welcome sign, which was damaged, dirty and half-fallen.

"This place is like a ghost town." Yuuri added jokingly, though feeling a chill run down his body due to his own comment, still looking out the window.

Many of the houses seemed to be empty, and several stores had closed signs despite being noon. Not to mention that there was absolutely no one walking on the sidewalks.

And if it wasn't because they already had a reservation at the Riverside Motel, and Viktor had already talked on the phone with the owner, they would think that the town was indeed abandoned.

However, that didn't decrease their mood.

They had been married for more than two years, however, due their jobs, they hadn't found time to be truly alone, without having to worry about their careers or deadlines.

Viktor Nikiforov was a well-known Russian author of Romance novels. Almost all his stories had become films for television, which he himself was responsible for scripting them to keep their original essence. In addition, his contract stipulated that he should write at least one book of 500 pages per year, and that consumed much of his time. While his husband, Yuuri Nikiforov (formerly Katsuki), was a photographer with a low of recognition.

But that was okay with Yuuri. The poor Japanese man suffered from anxiety and didn't want to be as famous as his husband. The fact of being able to maintain a low profile made his life easier. Unfortunately, his specialty was Nature and Animals (so he wouldn't have to deal with other humans), and for that reason, he often had to travel for several days to other countries to capture different scenarios or species and leave alone at home his beloved husband, who always made sure to call him or text him throughout the day to complain about how much he missed him. However, Viktor took advantage of that feeling of 'loneliness and longing of his beloved' to make his works even more corny (and his fans adored him for that). Although sometimes Yuuri would also wrote articles that accompanied his photographs for the main magazine for the publishing house in which Viktor and he worked.

When the couple parked at the motel, Yuuri briefly walked through the parking lot, hoping to see anyone go by while his husband got the suitcases out of the car.

"Uhm ... Do you think there's a Quarantine or something like that?" Yuuri inquired as he adjusted his blue-framed glasses. It was a nervous tic that Viktor knew very well.

"Silent Hill has always been a very quiet town, Yuuri. The last time I was here, with my parents, we didn't really socialize that much with the neighbors either." Viktor said, trying to reassure him.

"I get it. But... This is so desolate. And the mist is so thick..." The Japanese man only didn't add that he had a bad feeling. He didn't want to discourage his husband, since it was his idea to visit Silent Hill due to nostalgia. Yuuri always preferred to blame his anxiety before blame Viktor. Yuuri took some of the suitcases and helped to carry them.

"But this is just what we wanted, right, Yuuri? Spend more time alone together, without anyone to bothering us." He winked and Yuuri blushed and smiled at the implications. "And with this mist, we can have all the outdoor sex we want and nobody will ever notice." He mumbled while breathing on his ear.

"Viktor!" He admonished him while laughing, giving him a gentle smack on the shoulder to keep him walking

The outer facade of the Riverside Motel was nice and modest but a bit scruffy, and the interior had nice decor but creaking wood floors. Not very modern but not very old either. The place was quite cozy despite everything, although the mist in the middle of the day made Yuuri to had chills.

At the reception, they were greeted by an older man, Nikolai Plisetsky, owner of the motel and the man with whom they spoke on the phone two days ago. Nikolai show them a kind smile and guided them to their room with the number 312.

"Usually the food is served in the Dining room, but right now we have so few tenants, so the kitchen is closed." Nilokai commented as he handed the key's room to Viktor. "If you wish, tonight you two could join us, me and my grandson, Yuri, to have dinner in our room."

"Oh, we would love it." Viktor answered, more out of courtesy than anything else. Besides, he knew that Yuuri and he were too tired from the trip to go out in search for an open restaurant. "And what a coincidence! My husband is also Yuuri. I hope we wouldn't be confusing during the dinner." He commented and kissed Yuuri on the cheek, making him laugh with embarrassment.

"Oh no. I usually address my grandson as 'Yuratchka'. So there will be no problems." He said waving a hand to dismiss it. "Unpack and rest. I'll have my grandson come for you when dinner is ready, at eight o'clock."

The couple thanked him in unison and then entered their room.

Despite the decor so homely, Yuuri couldn't get over the strange feeling of uncertainty, which made his posture to tense.

"Yuuri." Viktor called from behind in a dangerous warning tone, which caused the Japanese man to shiver. "You promised that you wouldn't get tense." He made Yuuri turn around and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I know, I'm sorry." He hid his face in his husband's neck, sinking a hand into Viktor's silver hair to caress it. That used to distract him enough to calm him.

"Yuuri ... You don't need to apologize. I knew you wanted to stay at home this vacation, but I made you come here." He said with a sigh of defeat.

"No, no, Viktor. It's okay, I don't care where we are while you're with me." Yuuri said, and kissed him to assure him that. "Silent Hill is beautiful. I know I will love taking pictures. And I'm glad you want to share your 'special place' with me. It's just... the mist..."

"We should stop seeing horror movies, don't you think?" Viktor suggested with mockery and Yuuri nodded while laughing.

"Yes. I guess I still can't disconnect from work and that stresses me. And stress makes me a little paranoid."

"Just a little?" He smiled wickedly. Viktor took Yuuri's arm and guided him to the bed so they could sit down. "And what about that time you almost had a panic attack because you thought a crow was following you everywhere?"

"For your information, that crow was indeed follow me everywhere." He answered with half-closed eyes, taking off his shoes and then lying down in the middle of the mattress. Viktor didn't take long to do the same and settle by his side. "But he was following me because he wanted my sandwich..."

"Maybe he fell in love with you and the sandwich was an excuse." He raised an eyebrow suggestively. "I fell in love with you while watching you eat a chicken sandwich in the cafeteria, remember?" He said, and his blue eyes were fixed on the brown ones of his husband, who ended up with his face completely flushed.

"Oh, shut up! Because of you, I almost choked to death." He said with embarrassment, holding his hands on his face in an attempt to hide from the world, and his husband just laughed while stroking his black hair. "I just couldn't believe that the hot Russian man from the office above was watching me. Worse when he decided to ask me for my phone number even after seeing me almost throw up my sandwich."

"Hey. I just thought it was lovely to make you react like that!" He took Yuuri's right hand and kissed his wedding ring. "And my fans loved that scene in 'Agape&Eros'," He said, referring to the first book that he discreetly dedicated to Yuuri when they weren't even a couple yet.

"Yes. And Mari made fun of me when she saw that scene in the movie version." Yuuri rolled his eyes. "I'm glad that at least it was an actress who played that role and nobody noticed that you were referring to me, or else I would never show my face to the public again."

"Yes. It is a pity that my editor didn't allowed me to change the genre the protagonist's love interest. He said it was too late to make him a boy and it wouldn't make sense that the story has a homosexual couple."

"And that's why you later wrote 'Stammi vicino'." Said Yuuri with a smiling sigh.

"And that's why I wrote 'Stammi vicino'." The Russian man affirmed with a huge smile on his mouth.

Viktor knew that remembering the past made Yuuri calm down. And he didn't also mind doing that because he had fun too to recounting all the memories they shared together.

So, when the Japanese man closed his eyes, with his face visibly more relaxed, Viktor leaned on him and kissed his neck.

"Yuuri. You're not thinking about sleeping now, are you?" Viktor whined, brushing his nose against Yuuri's cheek in an attempt of seduction. The dark-haired man suddenly opened his eyes and looked back with a confident smile on his mouth.

"What do you suggest it we should be doing then?" He inquired softly, although he already knew the answer.

"Well... We still have three hours for us before dinner. And we haven't done 'certain things together' for a long time... "

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few hours later, the couple heard someone knocking on the door. Viktor was the one who opened it and found outside a blond teenager whom face seemed permanently frowning. He was dressed in black and looked to be around 15 years old.

"The dinner is ready." Said the boy without even looking at them because he was playing with his cellphone. The silver-haired man thought that was rude, but he said nothing. After all, he also had been a rebellious teenager.

"You must be the other Yuri." Viktor commented in a friendly way, but the blond boy rolled his green eyes in a clear gesture of resignation. "I am Viktor, and he is my husband Yuuri." The aforementioned waved a hand in the air.

"Yes, whatever. Hurry up." Yuri answered sharply and started walking. The couple exchanged glances, but followed him in silence.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Um... I thought there would be more tenants with us." Yuuri commented in the middle of dinner. Nikolai turned to him with a kind smile.

"Oh, yes. I invited other tenants, but it seems that they already had another plans."

"I see." The Japanese man didn't know what else to say.

Although the Plisetsky were good hosts, and the food was good, the atmosphere felt heavy. Yuuri appreciated Viktor's efforts to continue the talks without trying to drag him to them. However, the dark-haired man felt as if someone was looking at him incessantly, and that made him more nervous.

As he looked up from his plate, he realized that it was Yuri's green orbs who were watching him. Yuuri swallowed and turned to his husband, realizing that he had already noticed the teen's gaze on him.

"Then..." Yuri began, opened his mouth for the first time since they sat at the table. "You two are gay?"

"Yuratchka." His grandfather scolded him, without changing his kind expression.

"It was just a question." He defended himself with a frown.

"It's okay." Viktor said waving a hand to dismiss it. It wasn't the first time, and possibly it wouldn't be the last, that Yuuri and he were questioned for their sexuality. "Yes, we are homosexuals. We're married and we love each other very much." He reached out and wrapped Yuuri's hand, who smiled back at him with flushed cheeks.

Yuri didn't said anything back, but continued to watch them almost without blinking. Seconds later, he added.

"You took a bath. Did you had sex?"

"Yuratchka!" His grandfather warned him again.

"What? I'm curious. There aren't many gay people around here to ask them. And Lilia told me that gays are sinners." He shrugged, as if he didn't understand or believe such a claim.

"I'm sorry." Nikolai said turning to the couple, still holding that strange kind expression. "You know how teenagers are. But I assure you that Silent Hill is a peaceful town and you will have no problem with anyone because of your preferences. Lilia is just the town's priestess. You already know how religious think."

Viktor made a forceful smile to assure them that everything was in order while Yuuri nodded slowly. The Japanese man wasn't sure what was bothering him most, Yuri's questions or his grandfather's lack of expression.

"By the way," Viktor said to change the subject. "Yuuri and I noticed that there aren't many people around the town. And some establishments are closed. Did something happen?"

"Oh no. Silent Hill is an old and rusty town. Most of the resident moved to the south side of town or to Shepherd's Glen, which is on the other side of Toluca Lake. But the town still has habitants and the tourist zone is still alive. It's just that people don't tend to going out on the streets during the week."

"And why don't you move to the south side?" The silver-haired man inquired. The Riverside Motel was huge, but at that time didn't seem like it had more tenants than him and his husband.

"I was born and raised on this side of town, like my children and my grandson, and I plan to stay here for the rest of my life. And maybe you don't believe this, but the hotels and the motel always get filled with young people during the summer time."

"When I grow up, I will I'll get out of this town." Yuri muttered as he chewed on a piece of meat, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

The rest of the dinner was somewhat uncomfortable.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"That boy creeps me out." Commented Yuuri when they returned to their room.

The sun had already hidden behind the mountains, and the darkness did nothing but encourage the mist, to the point that now no one could see beyond 2 meters around.

"Yeah. Same..." Answered Viktor closing the door with the lock. "But he and his grandfather have Russian names like me. Maybe Yuratchka didn't have a tolerant education as mine... Or maybe he's just an arrogant teenager."

"I hope it's just that. I don't want to have problems with the town's residents just because we are married..."

"I don't think that will happen." He took Yuuri's chin and kissed his lips. "You worry too much, my love. How about we try to relax and make a list of things we can to do for tomorrow?"

"Okay." He sighed and smiled. And let Viktor take him to the couch next to the bed. The silver-haired man then took out his cellphone to open an application for notes and wrapped Yuuri's shoulders with his other arm. "You are the one who has come here before. What interesting things are here to do in Silent Hill?"

"Well ..." He rested a cheek on his husband's black hair as he thought. "There's a bar called Heaven's Nights, though I could never get in there because I wasn't at the proper age to enter the last time I was here. But I hear it's good... and it has a stage for pole dancing." He said the latter in a seductive tone, but Yuuri pushed his face playfully.

"Viktor. No bars. You shouldn't intend to get your husband drunk to do pole dancing in front of strangers... again." He warned him sternly, but following the joke.

"Oh, I know, Yuuri. I didn't mean it. It's not my intention to make other men fall in love with you." He laughed and kissed his nose. "If you want to start the day taking pictures, we can go to the lighthouse and climb it. Or we can go to the mall. The mall is huge and has the best burgers I have ever tasted in my life! And they have a toucan as a mascot named Tukkie! Although I like more Robbie the rabbit, the mascot of the Lakeside Amusement Park. Robbie loves ketchup." He added playfully.

"All sounds very interesting," Yuuri said as he stroked his husband's hand, the one on his shoulder. "I admit that I don't know where to go first, but I like the idea of the amusement park."

"Oh, you will love it! It has many rides and a tunnel of love."

The couple continued to talk about their plans for the next day until it was time to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri suddenly felt very hot. It wasn't the kind of heat that told him that his husband was sleeping beside him, wrapping him in his arms as usual. It was an uncomfortable heat, suffocating, that caused Yuuri to abruptly wake up to searching for air.

After coughing and aspiring, Yuuri could finally feel the air reaching his lungs, and looking around he realized that he was sitting on a metal trellis floor, which felt curiously cold despite the heat. And without thinking, he searched desperately for his glasses until he found them a few inches away from him.

Trying not yet to panic, the dark-haired man turned to look everywhere before getting up.

He was in a dark place that he didn't know. But, apparently, it was the amusement park that his husband had suggested, because in an illuminated sign clearly said Lakeside Amusement Park.

But how did he get there? The last thing he remembered was giving Viktor a goodnight kiss and then falling asleep.

"Viktor!" He mumbled to himself, worried, noticing that he was alone and that he had no idea where Viktor was.

Yuuri pulled out his cellphone and tried to call him. But it was useless. Only static was heard from the other side. Then he used the screen to illuminate the road (at what point had he changed his clothes?) And began to move slowly through the amusement park.

With fear inflicted by the darkness of the night, Yuuri tried his best to be as quiet as possible, trying to not to making noise with his shoes while looking at the mechanical attractions without wanting to ride them. At that moment he felt like a helpless animal at the mercy of any danger.

However, he recoiled abruptly when he noticed a person sitting on a bench and he paralyzed. Seconds later, when his sight managed to get used to the low light of the screen, he realized that it was only a costume of a pink rabbit, which had its mouth stained with... red paint, or so something like that.

"It's ketchup." He reminded himself. That explained why the Russian man had told him that Robbie liked ketchup with a mischievous smile. Surely he knew that Yuuri would be scared of it and Viktor will teasingly him for that.

Before Yuuri could go ahead, his cellphone started making static noises for the second time, which caused him to startle and scream. And because of that distraction, he almost didn't see the horrid creature that approached him in hurried footsteps.

Yuuri managed to dodge it before that creature could touched him, but he ended up falling onto his back over the metal floor, and, in a reflex action, he raised his arm with the cellphone to illuminate it, managing to distinguish a macabre figure with four legs of a woman, and despite having no head, the thing turned to Yuuri and try to ram him again, moving as if it were a horrifying giant spider.

Because of the surprise and terror, Yuuri raised this arms defensively. But soon, more steps came quickly and then Yuuri listened to several dry blows and ghostly shrieks that sounded painful.

When Yuuri dared to open his eyes again, he saw it was his husband the one who was attacking that creature with a... steel pipe.

As soon as that creature stopped moving, the silver-haired man turned to him.

"Yuuri!" Viktor exclaimed, his face contorted with concern, but a small smile appeared in his mouth and his blue eyes lighted up with relief when he saw that Yuuri was fine. Viktor dropped the steel pipe and ran to him to help him up.

"Vi-Viktor." Yuuri hugged his husband tightly, hiding his face in his neck to inhale his comforting colony, though soon his nose also caught a strange but familiar scent on him. "Oh, God. Viktor! You are covered in blood! Are you hurt?!" He separated from his husband, not caring that his own clothes got dyed with red, and desperately ran his hands over Viktor's body while searching for wounds.

"Yuuri." Viktor cupped Yuuri's face in his hands and brought their foreheads together. "I'm fine. This blood isn't mine. It's... from those 'Things'." Then he hugged him again. "Oh, Yuuri. When I woke up and found myself alone in this strange version of the amusement park, with those... monsters, or whatever they are, hovering everywhere; but you... You weren't with me. I thought..." He said, feeling a lump in his throat that didn't allow him to continue, although some whimpers escaped from his lips.

"Oh no. Viktor. Please don't cry. I'm here." Yuuri said, stroking his husband's hair. The Russian man was a very emotional person, but it wasn't usual for him to break into tears (usually that was Yuuri), and that broke Yuuri's heart. The Japanese man wasn't even sure what he should do to calm him down. "I was looking for you too, Viktor. Thank you for finding me first." He kissed his cheek several times and continued to pet him.

They held each other almost for a minute, without words, in relative comfortable silence (like if they could ever be comfortable surrounded by darkness and the corpse of a monster), until their cellphones began to sound with static.

"Yuuri, we have to run!" Viktor exclaimed in a low voice, separating from Yuuri, but in change took his hand to pulling him. "The static is a warn when those Things are near."

Yuuri, without hesitation, nodded and they began to run towards the carousel to cross it. Nonetheless, before reaching it, the metal floor surrendered and collapsed, causing both to fall into darkness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Yuuri woke up, sweating and with his chest agitated, he didn't remember what he had dreamed. But he was sure that it had been something very frightening because he felt scared.

Yuuri sat on the bed and turn on the lamp on the nightstand, and put on his glasses. When he turned to see if he had bothered his husband with his movements, he was startled to see that Viktor was already awake.

The silver-haired man was gazed absent-mindedly at the sheets, as if he ware hypnotized. But his body was trembled slightly and his face had a difficult expression to decipher. He didn't seem to have noticed the Yuuri's presence until he took his hand.

"Viktor..." He called him worriedly. And Viktor looked around, disoriented, before his blue eyes fell on him.

"Yuuri!" He sighed in relief. And the next thing he did was lie on his husband to hug him and kiss him with such desperation that he almost left the Japanese man with no air. Yuuri had to slap him on the back to indicate him to let him go. "I-I'm so sorry, love! I just had a nightmare that... I don't remember. B-but it felt so real, and I... I just needed to make sure you were here..." He apologized, distressed, but his arms relaxed to stop hurting his husband.

"It's okay, Viktor. I... I think I had a bad dream, too, but I don't remember either. Maybe we ate a lot at dinner." Yuuri commented with a small smile, trying not to give more importance to the issue.

Yuuri was an easily impressionable and sensitive person, and the least thing that he wanted was to start his vacation by being influenced by simple nightmares. And he realized that Viktor thought the same when he laughed a little and followed the game.

"Yes. Next time we'll have to wait longer before going to bed. Come on, turn off that light off and let's sleep. It's still night."

Yuuri turned off the lamp and settled back on the mattress, letting himself be dragged by Viktor's arms.

At dawn, neither of them reminded the other that they were supposed to go to the amusement park.

* * *

 **Extras**  
 **Viktor's work as Writer is a reference to Harry Mason.**  
 **Yuuri's work as Photographer is a reference to Henry Townshend.**  
 **Yurio will have the role of angsty teen of Heather Mason (lol)**  
 **All the scenarios mentioned here are from different Silent Hill games.**  
 **Those who have played Silent Hill 2 know why the number 312 of the room ;D**  
 **"One more soul to the call" is a musical theme from Silent Hill Homecoming.**  
 **"Love Psalm" name of the chapter, is a musical theme from Silent Hill: Book of Memories.**


	2. Words of Love

**Sorry for take too long to continue this story! I was busy trying to finish my other fanfic "The white dragon" and drawing my doujins :'D**

 **facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**

* * *

When Viktor and Yuuri woke up the next day, they still had that horrible feeling in their chest (because of the nightmares they suffered during the previous night), so they both agreed that it might have been because of the dinner and the fatigue for their trip.

As usual, they gave each other the good morning with innocent kisses until they felt satisfied. And their chose destination for that day was the Rosewater Park to enjoy a picnic next to Lake Toluca (completely forgetting about the amusement park).

And because they didn't want to bother the Plisetsky (and forget about the uncomfortable dinner of the previous night), they decided to go out and find a place where they could have breakfast.

The husbands took their car and looked for a restaurant. And apparently they were having lucky, because they ran into a restaurant that was very familiar to Viktor, the Diner 52, whose pink neon sign was lit and indicating that it was opened, and there were already some people inside.

"I used to come here with my parents," Viktor commented enthusiastically as they got out of the car. "But the facade has changed a bit. It used to be a restaurant for children."

However, the couple realized that perhaps they didn't had as good luck as they thought, because after opening the door and entering hand in hand, as well as noticing the atmosphere still the eighties; the place was full of men who had a tough looks. Maybe they were motorcyclists or truck drivers, although the parking lot was empty of vehicles. And the walls were full of poster of semi-naked women who evidently posed in a sensual way for the camera.

Some of the men turned to see them with a withering look and frowns, but no one said anything and went back to their business. Maybe it was true that they wouldn't have problems of homophobia in Silent Hill (just a few hateful looks), although that didn't make the couple feel exactly calmer.

The man who attended the restaurant greeted them without much cheerily, but was cordial and simply handed them the menu without saying anything. Just looking at each other, the couple knew they had to ask for a breakfast not very abundant so they could leave right away; eggs with bacon, toast, coffee for Yuuri, and orange juice for Viktor.

"Thanks to that place I remembered why I'm gay," Said the silver-haired man after leaving the Diner 52, pretending to have chills. Although he had said that just to break the tension they both had accumulated after that uncomfortable moment. At least they weren't hungry anymore. "I've never found anything interesting about the female body." That made Yuuri laugh.

"Well, I liked the poster that was right in front of me, the one with the blonde girl wearing sexy lingerie." He said and raised an eyebrow, not quite a lie, since he was bisexual.

"Yuuri!" Viktor exclaimed indignantly as he opened the passenger door so his husband could enter. "If you like women with lingerie that much, then I'll buy lingerie for myself and give you a private show." He fluttered his long lashes flirtatiously, leaning against the door.

"No, that won't be necessary." Yuuri cupped his husband's cheeks and kissed his orange-flavored lips. "I like you the way you are; you don't have to be anyone else. You are better than any woman."

"And you are better than any Katsudon that I have eaten." The Russian man murmured complacently as he returned the kiss, and the dark-haired man felt very flattered by his words.

However, the couple suddenly felt looks on them and separated. Instinctively, and with some fear, they turned to Diner 52, but from the windows they saw that the men were ignored them. Then they looked around but the streets were almost deserted. Hardly there were two pedestrians crossed the street, but they also weren't looking at their direction.

"Okay... We'd better find a convenience store for our picnic" It was Viktor the one who had to break the tension again, and Yuuri nodded.

When they returned to the car, it didn't take long to find an open convenience store among all the 'closed' signs, which simply had an Eight number as a name, and inside it also had the eighties appearance. Yuuri then reminded himself that they were in the old part of Silent Hill, so surely the overall appearance of that area would be just as modest.

And although the colors of the store were vibrant and warm oranges, the way the cashier looked at them without emotion and almost without blinking, as if she were a mannequin; it made the Japanese man felt a little intimidated. And it seemed that the silver-haired man also felt it, because all the time he left his hand on his husband's waist in a protective manner, especially when they went to pay and the girl moved mechanically, almost without bending her arms or fingers while her tried the buttons of the cash register.

Both Viktor and Yuuri remained silent. Maybe the girl had some bone disease, and they didn't want to sound rude by asking questions. The girl said nothing at any time, and when she handed them their change, she simply reached out her hand. Viktor took the coins from her palm while Yuuri took their purchases; mint gums, flavor juices, and some cookie packages.

Then they headed to Rosewater Park.

Despite the awkward morning, sitting together on the grass, relaxing in front of the clear water of the lake and clear sky, with a panoramic view on the other side of the city and the green mountains, it made the couple feel quite relaxed and thinking that the trip was worth it.

"I'll go take some pictures." Yuuri said as he took his semi-professional camera (the one he used so not to lose the good one) from it bag and hung it around his neck.

"Okay, love. But don't get too far away. You have your cell phone on, right?" Viktor asked, hoping he didn't sound like a worried mother; leaning against a tree and reading a novel by another author. He already knew that his husband tended to forget to turn on his smartphone, and more than once had left him a nervous wreck because he couldn't communicate with him.

"Oh, wait..." Yuuri took his cell phone out of his pants pocket and looked at it closely. "It's on." He confirmed with a smile, and Viktor returned it. "And yes, it won't take too long. I just want to take some pictures of the city from another angle."

Viktor observed for a couple of minutes his husband walking through the viewpoint while watching the landscape through the lens of his camera in search of the 'perfect angle'. When Yuuri finally stood still at a particular point, with his brown eyes shining with determination, the silver-haired man knew he wouldn't move from there even if a tornado passed over him.

So Viktor smiled and gave a sigh, mentally wondering how he had managed to conquer such a wonderful person and persuaded him to marrying him. Yuuri was the light that illuminated his life and his most valuable reason to live. And he had no shame in admitting it to the world, even if others were against them just because they had the same 'thing' between their legs.

Viktor returned his eyes to the book he was supposed to read for his work. Actually, it wasn't strictly necessary to read it, but his editor convinced him to take a look at the books that the teenagers today were reading, which were full of cliché characters, insipid romances, and the cherry on the cake; mythical monsters in the form of depressed adolescents. Girls especially worshiped feminized vampires.

Viktor was a neophyte in the field of terror and paranormal things. Of course he had read some classic novels, such as Dracula, Frankstein, or short stories by Lovecraft, Poe, and King, and sometimes Yuuri convinced him to watch horror cult movies with him, but he was never really interested in that particular subject. However, now he had to collect all the information he could if he wanted to keep his work updated. That's why he needed to read the current terror novels to get a general idea and then be able to create his own story from that... even if that meant he has to use monsters and sexualized characters in his story to capture the attention of the young audience.

"Excuse me, handsome. Can you tell me the time?" When Viktor looked up, the first thing he couldn't help but see was the very daring neckline of a girl with brown hair. The woman, with her face full of makeup and red lipstick, was leaning coquettishly towards him. And it wasn't a coincidence that she was proudly showing off her breasts.

The woman was a prostitute... No, Viktor didn't hate women. In fact, he adored his mother-in-law, his sister-in-law, and even Yuuri's childhood friend and her three daughters. But the woman in front of him was literally a prostitute. Not any woman wore a miniskirt, visible neckline and a strip of condoms protruding from her leather bag.

"It's eleven o'clock." He replied after taking a quick look at his cell phone. And when he wanted to ignore the girl to continue reading, she put a hand on the sheets to cover them.

"Thank you. How about you accompany me to my car and as a thank you I give you a discount? You can call me Anya." She winked with a seductive smile, but the silver-haired man didn't even flinch. Viktor then raised his right hand and showed his wedding ring. And the girl laughed. "Oh! You can tell your wife that I like trios, in case she wants to join us."

"Husband." Viktor corrected, and didn't add anything else while continued to look into her eyes, unimpressed.

"Ah, I get it..." The woman rolled her black eyes and gave a snort of anger. Then she turned around and left while muttering to herself. "Why do all the sexy men have to be gay? Two less clients..."

Any other day Viktor would have laughed at that, as it was usual for him that unknown men and women (and his fans) to try to flirt with him. However, that day had started quite badly and didn't seem to want to improve. So he really didn't feel like laughing.

Since Viktor was a physically attractive person, people used to use him as a simple sexual object, regardless of his feelings. More than once he had ended up with a broken heart. His parents were the only people who loved him without expecting anything in exchange for him. And after their deaths a couple of years before meeting Yuuri, Viktor felt so lonely that he got a dog, Makkachin, to keep him company. Unfortunately, Makkachin had to stay at his husband's parents' house because they didn't want to stress the dog with a car trip.

Therefore, the silver-haired man decided to look to his infinite source of happiness to, at least, raise his spirits a little. But Yuuri had disappeared...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Several minutes later, after Yuuri found the perfect framing for his photographs, he could still see from the corner of his eye the unmistakable silvery hair of his husband, so he was sure that he hadn't gone more than just a few meters away from him.

Yuuri knew how nervous Viktor could get if they weren't always aware of each other. It wasn't about of jealousy or mistrust, but rather that the Russian man hated loneliness and always cared to much about Yuuri.

The Japanese man still remembered with shame the last time he had forgotten to turn on his smartphone, when he was in a photo shoot in an animal shelter in another city; Yuuri hadn't answered the thousands of calls from an almost hysterical Viktor for almost three hours. And when he finally turned on his phone, the dark-haired man felt so bad with himself for worrying his husband that he almost suffered a panic attack. Eventually, both reassured each other as they talked and apologized for having overreacted.

Since they met, Yuuri noticed how touchy and clingy person Viktor was, but far from that being uncomfortable around him (being that Yuuri tended to shy away from physical contact), he found Viktor adorable and it didn't take to long to started a relationship with him.

Little by little they learned the good and bad things about each other, and that only made them fell in love with each other more and more. Viktor was comprehensive with Yuuri's anxiety, and Yuuri was comprehensive with Viktor's insecurities. They understood each other so perfectly from the beginning that they got married a little before they reacht a year of courtship.

Yuuri had already took a couple of photographs that, knowing Viktor, surely his husband will ask him to print them to hanging them in their living room; and when he tried to take some more photos just in case, the previous day's fog had returned and it was so dense that it fouled the camera's lens. Yuuri then turned his eyes away to clean it, and when he did, he saw a man right in front of him.

The dark-haired man screamed and backed away.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The man said with a smile that it was definitely not one of regret, but neither was it malicious. "I called you a couple of times, but I think you were too focused to notice me."

"O-oh... No, no problem." Yuuri laughed with some embarrassment. He knew that sometimes he concentrated so much on the camera that he even ignored his husband. Then he looked at the man in front of him. Tanned skin, blue eyes and a friendly smile that didn't seem forced. "Uh, what did you say?"

"Ah! Hello! I'm Jean-Jacques Leroy, but everyone calls me JJ." Still smiling, he shook Yuuri's hand as a greeting, and Yuuri introduced himself in the same way. "I came to Silent Hill to spend vacations with my wife Isabella. Have you seen her by any chance? She has black hair and blue eyes, and I think he's a little shorter than you. We were on our way to the Historical Society but we wanted to stop to see Toluca Lake. I only separated myself from her for a moment to go to the restroom and now I can't find her anywhere." Now Jean-Jacques' face seemed worried.

"Oh no. I'm sorry, I haven't seen her. My husband and I are also here on vacation. And I don't know the town as well as he does. But if you need help..."

"Wait a minute, I have a message." JJ took out his cell phone, which was out of tune with the joviality of his attitude, since it was an old model (no touch screen) and the alert didn't sounded, although Yuuri guessed that maybe JJ was following the hipster fashion and his cell phone was on vibrator. "It's Isabella. I know where she is." He said relieved. "Uff, I'm sorry I bothered you. Actually, I was born in this town, though I haven't been here for years. Many things have changed. And I hope that you and your husband aren't having problems with the inhabitants because..." He didn't finish saying, since Yuuri's face said he understood what he was referring to.

"No. Not at all!" He smiled but a little forced. "People here are... tolerant."

"I see! Well, I must go find my wife. See you later!" He waved goodbye and Yuuri did the same. Then the Japanese man realized that the fog had begun to disperse.

"Yuuri! Yuuri!" Suddenly he heard the broken voice of his husband.

"Viktor?!" He inquired confusedly. Because of the way he shouted, it sounded like it was an emergency. He tried to spot the silver-haired man through the fog, and ran to him when he managed to see it.

Viktor looked at him with surprise, but quickly hugged him and kissed Yuuri's cheeks in a way so desperate that Yuuri began to get seriously scared.

"Yuuri! Where have you been?!" Viktor took his cheeks as he fought not to cry, and his voice sounded accusatory, though more relieved than annoying.

"Eh... I..." Yuuri didn't know what to say. He hadn't moved since he took the first picture. And he was sure that his husband could see him from where he was. "I-I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You've been missing for an hour! I've searched for you all over the park and I called you thousands of times!" Viktor couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears on his husband shoulder, hiding his face between his neck while hugging him tightly.

The Japanese man, stunned and still not understanding very well what happened, didn't know what to do, so he only murmured apologies and hugged Viktor back while trying to reassure him.

"But I've been here all the time..." He said shortly after, stroking the silvery hair warily. And with his other hand he took out his cell phone to see why it hadn't sounded the alerts if it was true that Viktor had called him so many times. And when he did, in addition to checking the calls and saw the pleading messages from his husband, he saw that the digital clock said it was twelve o'clock in the afternoon. "Ah... But ..."

"Yuuri?" He felt the dark-haired man tensed in his arms, and when he looked up, he realized that Yuuri was pale. "You're okay?"

Somewhat nervous and trying not to panic, Yuuri told him about his meeting with Jean-Jacques.

"I'm sorry! I-I know it's hard to believe. But is re-really what all that I remember." Now the one who fought not to cry was Yuuri. He was very confused and felt horrible for having scared his husband. How could he have disappeared for an hour and not even moved? And where was the fog?!

"Oh, Yuuri. Okay, I believe you... I'm sorry I overreacted." He kissed one of his cheeks again, and joined their foreheads as he breathed the familiar cologne that Yuuri used. Viktor was too happy to have found his husband so he wasn't angry anymore. "What if you were kidnapped by UFOs?!" He said suddenly. And Yuuri would have laughed at such suggestion if it wasn't because the Russian man seemed totally serious. "I remember there used to be rumors about UFO sightings in this town!"

"Viktor, I very much doubt I was kidnapped by UFOs..." Yuuri gave a long sigh and that helped him to take away a bit of the tension, and continued. "Whatever happened, I hope it doesn't happen again... Maybe I just got too distracted ... or maybe it's time for you to get glasses."

"Yuuri!" He looked at him in horror, and put a hand to his chest with a feigned offended face. "I'm only thirty years old! I'm not old enough to wear glasses!" Yuuri laughed, and pretended to be offended as well.

"Well, I use glasses since I was twelve, and I'm sure I'm not old."

"Oh, you're right. My Yuuri is still too cute to be an old man. But I'm sure I'd love to grow old by your side."

"I can say the same about you." Yuuri replied, touched. And they joined their lips in a tender kiss that lasted several seconds in which Viktor caressed his back, as if he wanted to make sure that Yuuri really was there. "Besides, you already have gray hair and you're just as handsome as always." He added with a playful smile as they parted.

"You know perfectly well that my hair isn't gray! It's natural silver!" Viktor said pouting, and they both laughed.

After managing to calm down, the couple decided to return to sit under the tree where they had left their things.

Viktor continued reading the book while Yuuri rested his head on his husband thighs to review the photos on his camera. Despite being noon, the Japanese man was already exhausted by everything that had happened so far, so he ended up falling asleep.

A couple of hours later, Yuuri woke up feeling his husband's hand caressing his black hair. And when he opened his eyes he saw that Viktor was checking his cell phone.

"Did you finish reading?" He inquired with a yawn, and the silver-haired man nodded.

"Yes. And I had extra time to take pictures of you while you were sleeping. My fans always love to see you, you know?"

"Viktor..." He said in a plaintive voice. But he knew that there was no point in being bothering by it, especially when Viktor's smile shone with so much pride for showing off his husband while his post received many 'likes'. The good news it was that nobody on the Internet knew the face of 'Yuuri, the photographer'; since he signed the photographs that he published with his bachelor surname, so if anyone recognized him on the streets it was because he was 'the husband of the sexy Russian writer' and so Yuuri could avoid dealing with his own fans. "Ah, I'm hungry... Do we still have cookies?"

"Oops, I ate them all while you were sleeping. I'm so sorry, love." He laughed while Yuuri pouted. "But I think it's time have lunch. We should look for a restaurant... other than the Diner 52. "

"I support that."

They both got up from the grass and picked up their getting to the car, Viktor's cell phone rang. At first he hesitated a moment to answer since it came from an unknown number, but at the same time, he knew that unknown numbers used to be sponsors or publishers that tried to contact him (and got his number from his representative), so he decided to answer. However, before he could say anything, a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey, you and your husband should go back to the motel." Yuri said in a bored voice.

"Yuri? How did you get my number?" The teenager huffed.

"It was on the information sheet you filled out to sign up at the motel, duh!" He said, emphasizing the obvious. "Whatever. New tenants arrived unexpectedly and my grandfather decided to open the kitchen, in case you all want to eat here. Or go on and spend your money in a restaurant. Do whatever you want."

"Oh, I understand. Thank you for tell us!" Viktor hung up. "Yuratchka says the kitchen is open. Do you want to go back to the motel?"

"Yes. That would be fine. I'd like to go back to our room and watch some movie on the laptop." Yuuri said and yawned.

"I think I would like that, too. Tomorrow we can continue sightseeing." Viktor would normally have tried to convince his husband to continue, but he had to admit that, after not being able to sleep well the night before and how bad the day had gone, he also felt tired.

While returning to the motel, Yuuri saw from the passenger seat that there were more people on the sidewalks than the previous day, but they were still a few, and there were no children anywhere...

However, a small shadow emerged from nowhere and crossed the street, and Viktor, startled, couldn't do anything but try to slow down and turn the wheel to another direction, crashing into a mailbox.

Because he was driving at a relatively slow speed and thanks to his seatbelt, the hit he got from the wheel was mostly painful than fatal, and Yuuri's glasses had fallen off before he hit his head and arms against the board.

"Vi-Viktor, are you okay?" The dark-haired man inquired a little dizzy as he took off his belt. He didn't want to panic without first making sure that his husband was okay.

"It hurts..." The Russian man complained, still with his hands on the steering wheel, and turned slowly towards the Japanese man. "Ah! Yuuri, your head is bleeding!" He also took off his belt, and lifted Yuuri's jaw with his hands to examine the wound.

"And your chin is bleeding." Yuuri replied still calmly. He could felt the blood running between his eyes and dripping from the tip of his nose, but it didn't feel like something serious, he was still conscious. When Viktor finally released him, he looked for his glasses on the floor of the car, and then turned to the street to see if the pedestrian was also okay. "… There is no one."

"Uh?" Viktor turned around his neck too. "But... I swear I saw a girl..."

"I saw her too," Yuuri assured him right away. "She probably went scared and run." He resolved to say as a possible explanation. After what happened a few hours ago, Yuuri was already too tired to question anything.

"Dammit! The car won't start!" Viktor hit the steering wheel, he didn't care if he was staining it with blood, and made a frustrating sound. The day was only getting worse, and to top it off, the airbags hadn't activated. "We need to go to the hospital. You're bleeding a lot." He pulled a handkerchief from his jacket and pressed it against Yuuri's forehead. Then he quickly wiped his hands with his own clothes and looked for his smartphone, thanking himself mentally for having saved the number of the teenager. "Yuri, I'm sorry to bother you, but my husband and I had a little accident..." After explaining what happened to the blond boy, he agreed immediately to help them. Viktor was even surprised that the boy actually sounded worried.

"Oh, shit. Yes, I will tell my grandfather right now. Wait for us there!"

Both Viktor and Yuuri already had their necks and shirts bathed in blood, but thanks to the adrenaline, they could ignore the pain and keep busy taking care of each other so as not to let the panic to beat them.

The Riverside Motel was barely a block from where they suffered the accident, so the Plisetsky did not take even five minutes to get them to take them to the Alchemilla Hospital.

* * *

 **Words of Love** is part of the Silent Hill: Downpour soundtrack.  
Anya's work is a reference to Cinthya Velasquez.  
UFOs, is a reference to the UFO endings of almost all the SH games xD  
Isabella and JJ are the equivalent of... well, those who played Silent Hill 2 will understand...

(Whoever guesses who will be the equivalents of Lisa Garland and Michael Kaufmann, I'll give them a virtual cookie ;D).


End file.
